1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an impact dot printer.
2. Background Art
Conventional impact dot printers known in the art are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7351/1991 and Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 99645/1990, all incorporated herein by reference. An enlarged view of these devices is shown in FIG. 6. When recording is conducted by means of an impact dot printer having such a head, there occurs such an unfavorable phenomenon that dots are missed as shown in FIG. 4. The missing of dots is remarkably detrimental to the reliability of the printer. As shown in FIG. 6, in the above-described conventional impact dot head, a component having a low viscosity of a lubricant 104 oozes out through the guide holes 102 and a gap between a head guide 101 and a guide supporting member 105 and adheres to an ink ribbon 106 to form an adhered portion 104a. An ink is missing from the adhered portion 104a. Even when a printing wire 103 conducts a printing action, the ink does not adhere to a recording medium 107, so that missing of dots unfavorably occurs.